Provisio; Foreseeing
by Gryffindor
Summary: (Old Title: Fidelity - The Adventure Begins) Adventure, romance. Harry, Ron and Hermione, with Draco and Ginny, team up over the summer to uncover some forgotten secrets, while uncovering new love for each other. Voldemort battles, sex scandal, towels, na
1. Part One

> **Title:** Fidelity, Part One of Twelve: Returning Home
> 
> **Author:** Gryffindor
> 
> **A/N:** Alright, this is my first fanfic, so if it's horrible, I'm sorry. Reviews would be nice, so... go ahead and read and tell me what you think. And hey, tell me who you want whoever to end up with. :) 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters and places (except London, of course) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K Rowling). The character/name Jonathan is from Tamora Pierce's books. (Alanna, Immortals, etc.)
> 
> **Plot:** Harry is depressed at the Dursley's, Draco joins his father's plot to bring Voldemort back to power, and Hermione moves into the Weasley's for the summer.
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13 for language. That's all.
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry reluctantly climbled into the backseat of his uncle's company car. Relieved to see that he and Uncle Vernon were alone in the car, Harry's spirits were so low that he didn't even enjoy the half-quiet ride home. He began to wonder how his summer would be; no doubt awful with Voldemort loose again, after him. _With any luck,_ Harry thought, _I'll still be alive when school starts up again._
> 
> "Did you have a good year?" Uncle Vernon asked, quietly and hesitantly. 
> 
> "What?" Harry was sure he had heard his uncle wrong; he'd never care about Harry's school or, for that matter, anything to do with Harry. 
> 
> "Did you have a good year?" Vernon repeated slowly. "At school." 
> 
> "Uh.. yeah, I guess." Harry was amazed at his uncle's sudden interest. _Must be the Ton-Tounge toffees._ He laughed to himself. Quickly turning his laugh into a sorrowful sigh, Harry looked out the window. It was a gloomy day in Surrey, despite the fact that summer was in full rage. Harry could relate to the weather perfectly, his feelings matched the tone of the gloomy sky. Hoping his summer would be more relaxing then his school year, a very high hope indeed, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, ready to dream.
> 
> ---
> 
> Draco was greeted by a sulky, unhappy looking man. 
> 
> "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, welcome home," the man droned in monotone. Draco didn't reply. Sweeping silently into the dim lit entryway, he scanned the area intently. 
> 
> "Where is my father?" he asked emotionlessly. 
> 
> "He is out with friends, sir."
> 
> Draco sighed angrily. _Of course he is._
> 
> "What about my mother?" Draco asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. 
> 
> "She is in the dining room, I believe. Shall I tell her you've returned?" 
> 
> "No," Draco replied quickly. "Don't say anything to her." 
> 
> He nodded. "As you wish." 
> 
> "I'll be in my room," Draco finished, regaining his icy attitude. Picking up his cloak, he tapped down the hallway, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. _Damn._
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry dragged his trunk into the house, his muscles still aching from the tasks at Hogwarts. Spotting Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the kitchen, he began to heave the trunk upstair, as quickly as possible. 
> 
> "Hello, Harry. How are you?" Aunt Petunia asked fakely, supressing a rather pathetic smile. Harry stopped pulling on his trunk handle. 
> 
> "Fine," he said, blankly. His aunt nodded polietly and went back to her dirty dishes. Harry shook his head and started pulling the trunk the rest of the way up, and into his bedroom. The bed was made, the room tidy and neat. Most of Dudley's old things had been cleared out, so Harry had a lost more space. He decided to give the loose floorboard a break this summer, and keep all his Hogwarts stuff on the shelves, guessing his aunt and uncle wouldn't mind. _At least I'll die with a spacey room,_ he thought miserably, as he sat down onto his cold deskchair. He opened his trunk and searched around it, until he found his quill and scroll, and he pulled them out. _Dear Ron._
> 
> ---
> 
> Hermione opened the backdoor to the Burrow, a wide grin plastered onto her rosy face. 
> 
> "Ron! Ginny!" she called out. Hearing footsteps, she closed the door and put her bag down. 
> 
> "Hermione!" Ginny screamed happily, hugging Hermione tightly. "What— What are you doing here?" 
> 
> "Didn't Ron tell you I was coming?" Ginny shook her head. Before Hermione could reply, Ron swooped in. 
> 
> "Hermione, hey! I forgot you were coming." Hermione rolled her eyes. 
> 
> "Did you even tell mom about her, you mindless git?" Ginny fooled. 
> 
> "I think.." Hermione shook her head. Ron smiled. "Of course I did, Herm."
> 
> Hermione blushed and Ron, seeing her blush, began to blush, too. Ginny giggled. Ron pulled out a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself a glass of fruit punch. 
> 
> "So, how are you? What have you done so far, over the summer?" Ron asked, sipping his juice and eyeing Hermione. _She looks a lot prettier than she use to.._ She sat down sheepishly, and began telling Ron and Ginny about her trip to Bora-Bora with her parents. She kept blushing whenever Ron smiled at her. He turned away, however, looking uninterested, when she mentioned the two weeks she had spent in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum. She didn't exactly enjoy the time she spent there, either. Viktor had tried to take advantage of her after their 'romantic' dinner at a bar filled with drunk, horny, trashy Bulgarians. Of course, Hermione, who didn't even really like Viktor, just threw a fit, slapped him, and left the next morning. She wasn't about to tell them about the whole incident; they would go on and on and on about what a bastard Viktor Krum was, and she didn't feel like spending her whole summer talking about him. By the time she finished explaining about her unexciting summer, all of them had eaten some kidney pie and gulped down a cup or two of fruit punch. 
> 
> "How has your summer been? Have you heard from Harry?" Hermione asked Ron with interest. 
> 
> "He got a letter from him a month or so ago, right after school let out. Ron, go get it for her," Ginny ordered, her mouth full of meat. Ron bowed fakely, and rushed out of the kitchen, returning seconds later with a roll of parchment. He handed it to Hermione, who unrolled it, and began reading.
> 
> Ron,  
I'm expecting life at the Dursley's this summer to be splendid. My aunt and uncle seem to have lightened up a bit; I'm guessing they're still afraid of what happened last summer with Dudley and the Ton-Tounge toffees. 
> 
> Hermione smiled, remembering the trouble Fred and George had gotten into afterwards. She dived back into the letter. 
> 
> Is Hermione still going to stay with you for awhile? It would be nice to visit you, and her, if it's possible. I'm pretty sure this summer with the Muggles will indeed be better than ever before, but I don't want to go the whole summer without seeing you guys.  
I expect to be dead by the end of the summer holidays, if I'm lucky. (Cheery new subject, right?) Voldemort won't giva up easily, and I'm begginning to wonder about that protection around here that has kept me safe all these years, and what it is. Dumbledore mentioned a Figg when he was talking to Sirius. It made me think of an old lady who lives two streets away, on Hampton Ave. She use to watch me when the Dursley's didn't want me to go someplace with them, and I'm wondering if she might be the protection. I'm going to go visit her tomorrow, if I can. Maybe I'll find some answers.  
Give your family my regards. Tell Fred and George to keep me updated with their joke shop; it's the least they can do after I gave them all that money! (They told you about it, right?)
> 
> Harry
> 
> "Poor Harry," Hermione thought out loud. "Has he written anything else to you?" Ron shook his head in reply. 
> 
> "I've tried writing to him a lot, but he hasn't replied." 
> 
> Hermione sighed. "Maybe something is wrong.. maybe You-Know-Who had gotten to him.. Ron—" she looked at Ron, her eyes full of panic. 
> 
> "It would be all over the Daily Prophet if Harry was killed, Herm. And don't worry, mum said that he didn't reply to this letter, then we could go get him again." He shrugged. Hermione relaxed a bit. _Ron's probably right,_ she thought, _I have no reason to worry._ Ginny noticed Ron's uneasy glance at the floor, and bit her lip.
> 
> ---
> 
> Draco yawned. His father's 'important' meetings weren't exactly what he would choose to spend his whole summer attending, but he knew there would be hell to pay if he told his father that he'd rather not attend. Most of the time they would just talk about how wonderful Lord Voldemort was and how he would bring them all power. Tonight, however, Draco was interested in what his father's friends were talking about: Harry Potter. 
> 
> "Our Master knows where the boy is, but he is protected by an unknown source. He has finally found out how to get past that. Lucius," McNair finished, turning to Draco's father. "I'll need your help with this part of the plan." 
> 
> "Of course, McNair. What do I need to do?" Lucius asked, dripping with eagerness. 
> 
> "We'll need your son." 
> 
> --- 
> 
> Harry ventured over to Mrs. Figg's late that afternoon, and tapped on the door, twice, and waited. It was a rainy, cold day, and Harry was begginning to shiver. His walk over from the Dursley's was a short walk, but cold none the less. The door suddenly creaked open, and a low, crackly voice emerged.
> 
> "Harry? Is that you again? Come in.. you'll catch your death out there.." Arabella Figg opened the door completely, revealing herself, and old lady with a mad expression on her face, despite the fact that she was smiling. Harry quietly walked into the house, and was greeted with the familar smell of cabbage. He took off his black cloak, which he usaully wouldn't have worn, but it was freezing outside, and the Dursley's had never gotten him anything warm to wear. He followed Mrs. Figg into the dining room, where she sat down on one side of the table and poured some tea. Harry took a seat on the opposite side of the table. 
> 
> "So, Harry, what brings you here again?" the old lady said quietly. "In some kind of trouble, are we?" 
> 
> Harry smiled. "No, unless you count that Voldemort is trying to kill me and the Dursley's are being too ruddy nice." 
> 
> "What's the trouble with that?" 
> 
> "They're never nice... they detest me. This summer... they seem to care." 
> 
> "You don't like that?" 
> 
> "No, I do, but... it just doesn't seem right." 
> 
> "I see. Do you like your tea, Harry?" 
> 
> "What? Oh, yes, it's fine." Arabella smiled. 
> 
> "Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked, setting down his tea. 
> 
> "Arabella, dear." She replied, politely. 
> 
> "Arabella... are you my protection? Dumbledore said something about a Figg, when he was talking to Sirius Black. He's my—" 
> 
> "Godfather, I know." She smiled. "Harry, have you ever wondered why Dumbledore brought you to your aunt and uncles?" 
> 
> "Of course, they're my only living relatives." 
> 
> "So maybe they're the protection for that reason... ?" Harry shrugged. The thought had never occured to him. 
> 
> "Are they? It doesn't seem like awful people like them could be my protection against the Dark Lord." 
> 
> "Then why wouldn't Dumbledore just leave you with your protection?" 
> 
> "I don't know." He frowned. "I just want to know what my protection in Surrey is." 
> 
> "Well, I think it's pretty safe to tell you that your protection is a Figg, but not me." She smiled again. "My son is a wizard, you know. He graduated from Hogwarts fives years ago. Before he graduated, I was your protecter. I've gotten too old, so he took my job." 
> 
> "Does he live here?" Harry asked curiously, quickly eyeing the kitchen, as if he suspected someone to suddenly pop out of a cupboard. 
> 
> "No, he lives in London. A mile or so away from King Cross Station, actually." 
> 
> "What's his name?" 
> 
> "Jonathan." She sighed. 
> 
> "Jonathan.. hm. How does he protect me if he isn't even around?" 
> 
> "He comes here every other year to check on you, and he does his mumbo jumbo magic protection thing." She smiled. 
> 
> Harry sipped his tea, deep in thought. "Can I, um, tell my friends?" 
> 
> "If you want. Do you need something out of your trunk?" 
> 
> "I might need a piece of parchment and a quill. Can I go get them?" She nodded. Harry got up and walked over to her closet.
> 
> ---
> 
> "Remember why you're going, Draco," Lucius warned his son. "I don't want you fooling around while you're there. You know the plan, and you have to follow it—" 
> 
> "Yes, I know, so you can shut the hell up," Draco replied calmly, fastening the clasp to his cloak. 
> 
> His father laughed and walked out. Draco didn't notice. _Where would Potter be?_ He wondered. _At his aunt and uncle's, where the protection is? Probably not, he spends all his time with the Weasel. Damn._ The boy shook his head. _Why am I doing this? I don't even work for Voldemort._ He was still for a moment, and then he sighed. Without anymore hesitation or thought, he picked up his broom, walked out the hall, through the door, and swept away into the dark, damp sky.
> 
> ---
> 
> Hermione turned off the water, and became instantly cold. Her hand slinked around the door of the shower and clasped onto a puffy, white towel. Getting out, she wrapped it around her body and held it under her arms, then began working some of her personalized hair straightener into her bushy brown hair. After slipping a bit of her makeup on, just for a wake-up call, she slid out into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Opening the refridgerator, she pulled out the pumpkin juice, and pouring herself a glass, noticed the most recent issue of Witch Weekly. Walking over to the table, she picked up the magazine, and—
> 
> BANG!
> 
> The backdoor of the Burrow burst open, revealing a shadowed figure, lightened by the lightning and mysteriously enhanced by the thunder. Hermione screamed and dropped her towel and glass, starteld. The figure walked through the door, revealing themself (and revealing Hermione). 
> 
> "Oh. My. God." Draco and Hermione said together, all four eyes wide with shock. 
> 
> ---
> 
> Ack. :) Please review. Thanks.


	2. Part Two

> **Title:** Fidelity, Part Two of Twelve: False Deception
> 
> **Author:** Gryffindor
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed the first chapter, your comments were much appreicated. :) Please note that I write little portions of this is in my spare time, and sometimes it's a couple days before I write again, so a lot of it is tuned in and out. Don't ask.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters and places (except London, of course) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K Rowling), except Jonathan and his wife, who the names and main character developement I have stolen from Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness series (a.k.a. The Alanna Series). I love those books, so.
> 
> **Plot:** As Harry sulks around, lonely, at the Dursley's, Hermione is caught in a rather 'showy' situation with Draco. Sirius (the wonderful) and Remus come into the story, and they go to retrieve a certain person for Dumbledore.
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13 for language. Maybe a little more. Oh yeah, and a bit of 'nudity'. Nothing descriptive, though. (Phew, don't you think?)
> 
> Okay, here we go...
> 
> ---
> 
> Sirius smiled at his best friend. "It's been a long time, Remus."
> 
> "Too long. How are you?" Remus' eyes glinted.
> 
> "I'm rather hungry... have you got anything to eat?"
> 
> "Sure, come into the kitchen." Remus motioned for Sirius to follow him through the door on the left side of the room. Leading Sirius in, he began to wonder exactly why his friend was here. Sitting down, he turned to Sirius.
> 
> "What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked hastily. He knew Sirius wouldn't come out in public when he was still at large, unless it was something important. Like now.
> 
> "Yo- Voldemort is back," Sirius whispered, staring Remus stiffly in the eyes.
> 
> "I know," he replied, trying to keep Sirius calm. "What does it have to do with us? Are we needed?"
> 
> "Dumbledore wants us."
> 
> "Does he now?" Remus winked playfully, hoping his friend wouldn't get upset and start throwing things, or worse, break down and cry. Sirius was known to overreact in times, unfortunatly. This time, however, he seemed completely together. _Strangely together,_ Remus thought.
> 
> "I'm serious, Remus. Dumbledore wants us to get Jonathan Figg and a few others, and report back to him. He needs us to fight with him."
> 
> Remus raised an eyebrow, more interested in who he was retrieving with Sirius then the fact that he would be fighting the Dark Lord. "Arabella's son? How old is he?"
> 
> "Twenty-three, I believe. He's Harry's protection in Surrey, you know."
> 
> Remus sat up. "Is he? For how long?"
> 
> Sirius shook his head. "No time for anymore questions. We have to get Jonathan and get back to Dumbledore as fast as possible. We have to hurry. So grab a cloak, and lets go. I'll explain everything on the way. Oh, and bring some food with you." He smiled, and got up. Transforming into a big, shaggy, black dog, he watched Remus pull out a cloak from the small closet and swing it over his shoulders, sighing. Grabbing some food, and stuffing it into a bag, he then turned to the dog.
> 
> "London?"
> 
> The dog nodded.
> 
> ---
> 
> For a second, neither moved. Hermione was squashed against the counter, trying to cover up, while Draco stared at her, spellbound.
> 
> "Stop staring at me, Malfoy!" Hermione finally gasped, reaching down for her towel. Draco's pale face suddenly became very flushed, and he turned away quickly.
> 
> "I'm— I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to... um... drop your towel," he said, talking outside through the open door, hoping she could hear him over the thunder.
> 
> "Well, you scared me," Hermione said, wrapping the towel around herself again. "You can look no—"
> 
> She was cut off by the sound of footsteps, padding towads the kitchen.
> 
> "Hermione? Are you okay?" It was Ginny.
> 
> Hermione ran over and pushed Draco out the door, slamming it quickly, right as Ginny appeared.
> 
> "What happened?" she asked, panting.
> 
> "There was a, um, spider. On the floor. It scared me. I'm sorry I woke you.."
> 
> Ginny put a hand on her chest and laughed. "I thought You-Know-Who was attacking or something. I'm going back to bed, alright?"
> 
> Hermione nodded. "Good night, Ginny." Ginny smiled and waved as she left. Sighing in relief, Hermione opened the backdoor again.
> 
> "Malfoy?" She looked around. Nodboy was there. "Erg," she said under her breath, closing the door slowly. She cleaned up the broken glass on the floor, drenched in pumpkin juice, and silently moped up. Forgetting about her midnight snack, she ventured upstairs quickly. As she came into her room and closed the door, she reached over to the light switch, but her hand rushed quickly to her face as an arm snaked around her ear and covered her mouth.
> 
> "Don't scream."
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry yawned and turned over. His clock read 12:01AM. He was rather tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. It was nice to know that he was now 15 years old, but he was also afraid that this might be his last birthday. He could just hope that it would be good. Despite his drowsy mind, he decided to write Ron and tell him about Jonathan Figg. He wanted Ron to come with him and talk to Jonathan before they went back to Hogwarts. Harry just didn't feel like going without his best friend. Ron had written him tons of letters anyway, so he felt guilty about not replying, and thought he should.
> 
> Ron,  
Sorry I haven't replied to your letters. Just so you know, the Dursley's are treating me all right, and I'm fine. At first the Dursley's were pretending to care about me, but I think they came to the conclusion that if they just leave me alone things would be better. Maybe they're right. It's really lonely, though, and I wouldn't mind coing and visiting you and Hermione at the Burrow. Is Hermione even there yet? You said she'd probably be there by now, right? How is she? Same old Hermione? Are you guys planning to go to Diagon Alley the week before school starts? Maybe I'll meet you there, if I'm not already with you.  
I went over to Arabella Figg's last yesterday. It was my third time this summer, and I finally got some answers. Her son, Jonathan Figg, is the person who has been protecting me for a couple years, but she was doing it before then. He lives in London, about a mile away from King's Cross. I was planning to go and talk to him before school starts up again, and I'd feel a lot better if you, and Hermione, were there with me. I'm not sure when or how, but I have some questions to ask him that can't wait very long. Anyway, the weather is horrid here. Really gloomy. How is everything there? I hope I'll see you soon, as you might be able to tell from my letter, I'm left with nothing to do but sit and think, and it isn't always my favorite thing to do.
> 
> Harry
> 
> Harry addressed the letter quickly, and turned to Hedwig, who was already awake and ready to deliver. Harry smiled. Hedwig knew him so well.
> 
> "Take this to Ron, and hurry." She nibbled his finger and swooped out the open window. Harry sighed, watching her disappear into the stormy night, and thought to himself, _Life is never what you expect._
> 
> ---
> 
> Sirius knocked on the door of apartment number 17, his eyes nervously scanning the streets repeatidly, watching for any sign of human life. The door opened, and a beautiful young woman in her early twenties opened the door.
> 
> "Can I help you?" she asked politely, looking at Sirius and Remus with a look that screamed with uninterest.
> 
> "We are look for Jonathan Figg, does he live here?" Remus asked.
> 
> She nodded. "May I ask who you gentlemen are?"
> 
> "I'm— Sam Black, and this is Professor Remus Lupin." She nodded again.
> 
> "Sam?"
> 
> "Yes, Sam."
> 
> She smiled. "One moment, please." They heard her talking to someone in muffled voices, then heard footsteps coming their way. A young man appeared in the doorway when the woman had been. He had a hard expression on his face. His brown hair and black eyes, along with the small mustache made him look very superior.
> 
> "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"
> 
> "Yes, if you're Jonathan Figg." He nodded. "Dumbledore needs you. He sent us to come get you."
> 
> Jonathan looked remotely excited. "What does he need me for?"
> 
> "Lord Voldemort has returned to his human form, and Dumbledore needs your help to defeat him, again." Sirius said the last part as if it were painful.
> 
> The young man didn't look very excited anymore. "Who did you say you were?"
> 
> "Lupin and Black."
> 
> Jonathan smiled slightly. "Where are my manners, come in, come in."
> 
> ---
> 
> Hermione nodded, terrified. They took their hand off her mouth, and she whipped around.
> 
> "Malfoy! How did you get up here?"
> 
> "Your window. You didn't lock it. That's pretty dangerous, you know."
> 
> "Why are you here?" Hermione shivered. She was getting cold in just a towel.
> 
> "All I need to know where Potter is. I thought he'd be here, so I decided to check your room first—"
> 
> "You are such an ass."
> 
> "I work on it."
> 
> Hermione sighed. "Well, he's still at his uncle's. Ron is going to pick him up tomorrow. Why do you want to know, anyway?"
> 
> "I have a few things to say to him."
> 
> "Can't it wait until we get back to school? Harry has a lot of things on his mind right now." Draco shook his head.
> 
> "You might want to take your towel off."
> 
> "What?" Hermione scoffed. "Don't you think you've seen enough tonight?"
> 
> Draco rolled his eyes. "You just look cold. You should change into something warmer."
> 
> "Oh.. right. Well, thanks." She coughed, and walked over to her dresser. Pulling out some silk, she never once took her eyes off Draco.
> 
> "Where does he live?"
> 
> "Who? Harry?" Draco nodded, looking bored. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" Draco laughed and shook his head.
> 
> "Would I ask you where he lives if I were going to kill him? I'm just going to talk to him, trust me."
> 
> "I don't." She gave him a cold look, which he willingly returned. "If you must know, he lives in Surrey; Little Whinging. Privet Drive... number 4, I think."
> 
> He nodded again. "Well, I'm off, then."
> 
> She raied both eyebrows. _Finally._ "Thank you."
> 
> He walked past her and began to climb out the window.
> 
> "Draco, wait." Hermione breathed, watching him.
> 
> He spun around. "What?"
> 
> "You, um, didn't see anything, alright?"
> 
> He smirked. "You know what? For a mudblood, you look pretty good without your clothes on." He ducked out the window quickly as Hermione threw her towel at his head, and screamed.
> 
> "Malfoy!"
> 
> ---
> 
> "So, Albus Dumbledore wants Jon to come and help him defeat the Dark Lord?" the lady who answered the door, Jonathan's wife, Thayet Figg, questioned, puzzeled. Sirius nodded, looking rather glum. Jonathan had gone off to pack, leaving Thayet to entertain Sirius and Remus.
> 
> "You two are wizards?"
> 
> Remus nodded. "We both are... you aren't a witch, Mrs. Figg?"
> 
> Thayet blushed. "Not an ounce of magic left in me. In the old days, I could do some mag—"
> 
> "The old days?" Sirius interrupted curiously. Remus glared at him, looking irratated, as if he had been very interested in what Thayet had been saying.
> 
> "I'm not as young as you think, Sirius." They bothed smiled. Her face seemed to light up when she smiled, and her brown ringlets shone, her eyes filled with a firey passion. _She's a very interesting woman,_ Sirius thought to himself, staring at her. He look over at Remus, who was staring at her, perplexed.
> 
> "You aren't a Veela, are you?" Sirius asked, bringing his friend back down to Earth.
> 
> "No, she isn't." Jonathan had appeared behind the couch, and was staring at his beautiful wife. "We should get going, right?"
> 
> "Oh, right." Remus got up and, taking Thayet's hand, brushed his lips slowly across it. Sirius sighed impatiently. Jonathan's eyes flashed. Thayet just smiled. Jonathan walked over, and, getting in between Remus and Thayet, kissed Thayet fiercely, and whispered something to her. She sniffed and nodded. Sirius, Remus and Jonathan walked out together, leaving Thayet, feeling very much alone.
> 
> ---
> 
> The sun began to creep in through the window, reflecting into the desk from Harry's glasses. The sudden light and the noises woke Harry with a start.  
RAP-RAP-RAP. He heard a noise echo throughout the room, and he looked over to the window. A broomstick tip. He got out of his deskchair and walked over to the window, stretching his arms.
> 
> "Ron?" Harry asked groggily, opening the window. As he shifted so the sun wouldn't be in his eyes, and to see who it was outside, he jumped back.
> 
> "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. Draco grinned, his perfect teeth glinting.
> 
> "I just wanted to stop by and talk... aren't you going to invite me in?" he added smugly.
> 
> Harry nodded sarcasticly. "Yeah, whatever. The worst you could do would be to kill me, and that would just deprive Voldemort of the pleasure, and then Ron would kill yo—"
> 
> "Potter?"
> 
> Harry nodded again and opened the window the rest of the way. He walked over and sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes.
> 
> "Why did you say you came?" he asked Draco, sighing. Apparently he wasn't expecting his arch rival to show right now, because he was completely defenceless and completely out of it.
> 
> "You're not happy to see me, Potter? I thought you'd be raving about my new cloak. Classy, ain't it?" He spun around slowly. Harry snorted.
> 
> "Seriously Malfoy, what do you want?"
> 
> "I just came here to... tell you something important..." Draco paused.
> 
> "You aren't going to tell me you love me, are you?"
> 
> Draco, pretending not to hear him, went on. "There is a plot against your life, and my father has sent me to to become friends with you and gain your trust, so that I might be able to lure you to a certain place, where we'll meet up with Voldemort. He'll kill you, and then make me his most honored Death Eater." Draco said all of this very fast, and evily, as if he enjoyed and envied the words. "It all sounds like loads of fun to me, but I'm not too excited about becoming tangeled in a group of Death Eaters so soon, so I'm telling you this so you won't believe anything I say."
> 
> "Right. Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, calmly, as if everything Draco had just told him was something very natural.
> 
> "So I have an excuse to stick around with you all summer instead of going home."
> 
> Harry scoffed. "You're joking, right? You actually want to stay around me, Harry Potter, for the rest of the summer instead of going home to your big mansion and riding your broomstick around the country and laughing evily?" Draco nodded, amused.
> 
> "Exactly."
> 
> Harry studied Draco. After a couple minutes, he shook his head. "Alright. You can stay with me. We might be spending the whole summer in this bedroom, though."
> 
> "Oh, don't worry, I have my broom. I can leave whenever you want me to."
> 
> "Just don't come near me. Or talk to me. Or look at me. Or... anything."
> 
> Draco laughed. "Deal. But— we have to promise to stay within at least a mile of each other. I mean, my father will be watching us, making sure I'm gaining your trust and whatever."
> 
> "You aren't as evil as you pretend to be, I guess." Draco didn't reply. "Okay, but you owe me, Malfoy. I don't enjoy being around you." Yawning again, Harry's eyelids began to droop.
> 
> "You're actually giving in? I thought it would take a lot more than just asking for you to say yes."
> 
> "Well, I'm tired, and I dont know what I'm saying."
> 
> Draco nodded. "So, it's a deal?"
> 
> "Deal." They shook hands quickly. _This is so wrong,_ Harry thought. He fell back onto his bed, watching the ceiling for a minute, before falling into a deep, deep sleep.
> 
> ---
> 
> Hedwig swooped through the kitchen window.
> 
> "Hey, Hermione! It's a letter from Harry!" Ron called, unattaching the scroll from the owl's outstretched leg. Unrolling the parchment, Ron scanned the letter quickly. "Hermione!" he yelled again. "Wake up! I'm going to pick up Harry!" Ron heard some tossing around upstairs, footsteps coming his way, and seconds later, Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of him, in pajamas and slippers, jackets drapped over their shoulders. _I'm glad none of my family is here,_ he thought, blushing as he eyed Hermione closely in her short night gown. _Except Ginny,_ he reminded himself quickly, taking his eyes off Hermione's legs. He turned away and took a deep breath, then picked up his father's car keys.
> 
> "Let's go," he said, opening the door and starting out.
> 
> "You're not going to take dad's new car... are you?" Ginny asked him, wide eyed.
> 
> "Oh, come on, Ginny. Nobody will see us this time. It's new; it works perfectly." The red headed boy gave the girl a pleading look. She shook her head, but—
> 
> "Alright, alright. Let's go." Ron smiled and ran out the door, followed closely by his little sister and life long friend. _Anything,_ Ginny thought to herself, _if it's for Harry._
> 
> ---
> 
> Please review (again). Thanks to Moi, Cali, Muggle genius, Padfoot13, Julie, Mushroom, WeasleyTwinsFan, Gumdrop, HermioneHP, Anya, KitKat and RatheraMutemwiya for the reviews of part one. :)


	3. Part Three

> **Title:** Fidelity, Part Three of Twelve: Taking Chances
> 
> **Author:** Gryffindor
> 
> **A/N:** Alright, I'm trying to get a lil bit of snogging in here someplace, but it never seems like the right time to add romance into this story. I suppose I should wait a few chapters anyway, so. Anyway, I haven't been getting very many reviews, so I might discontinue the story if I don't get more response (hint, hint)! So please review, and tell me who you want to end up with who, and how I can improve, your thoughts, etc. Thanks.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters and places (except London, of course) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K Rowling), except Jonathan and his wife, Thayet, who the names and main character developement I have stolen from Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness series (a.k.a. The Alanna Series). I also stole the girl in the image (read to see what I'm talking about) from the series, too. (If you've read the series: Guess who that is? hehe.)
> 
> **Plot:** Draco joins Harry in his summer plans, Ron comes to get Harry and ends up taking Draco as well, Remus, Sirius and Jonathan meet up with an old "friend" and mysteriously disappear. (I can't spell.. hm..)
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13 for a teeny bit of language. That's the only reason I can think of.
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry opened his eyes. The dim sun was splintering through hiw window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Peering around the room, he saw emptiness... The same emptiness he felt inside.
> 
> "Malfoy?" he called out. Harry shrugged when there was no reply. As Harry got out of bed, the door burst open, making him jump.
> 
> "Ah, Harry," Draco walked in, an evil grin smeared on his plae face. "You're up." Harry nodded, staring at Draco.
> 
> "Sleep well?"
> 
> "Have you been dowstairs?" Harry asked, not bothering to answer Draco's question.
> 
> He nodded. "Your cousin, Dudley. He's a rather charming fellow." Harry stifled a laugh.
> 
> "Right." Draco rolled his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"
> 
> "Since yesterday."
> 
> "Did you put some sort of sleeping charm on me?"
> 
> "Maybe."
> 
> Harry smiled. "Where did you sleep?"
> 
> "In your bed. It's rather warm in there, espically with somebody else under there." 
> 
> "Really, Malfoy? I didn't know that's the way your bread was buttered."
> 
> Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "Hm." Harry smiled again and tumbled out of bed, and walked over to his desk.
> 
> Turning to Draco, "Has Ron come by?"
> 
> Draco shook his head, his silver hair fraying slightly. "Not yet." Harry sighed, nodded, and walked out of the room, hoping he wasn't being too rude, but at the same time not caring a single bit.
> 
> ---
> 
> Laughter drifted merrily throughout the car as Ron, Hermione and Ginny joked about the past three years at Hogwarts, bringing back all the good memories, and ocassionaly making one of the bad laughable. They had already gotten bored of WWN, the radio being one of many of new additions to this car. The reclinable seats and automatic driver were handy additions, as well. Ron's favorite addition, however, was the magic snack bar placed nicely centered in the front seat, waiting for him. He had just finished his Treacle Tart when Hermione asked Ginny a question that had been on his mind for awhile, and no doubt Hermione's as well.
> 
> "Do you still like Harry, Ginny?"
> 
> Ron turned to Ginny and saw her turn crimson. She smiled a small, shy smile, and said, without any sign of embaressment in her voice, "Of course."
> 
> Looking into the backseat, Ron noticed a shimmer of disappointment on Hermione's face. Noticing his glance, Hermione smiled warmly at him, hoping he didn't notice that she was so upset about the response. The truth was, she had felt a little something more than friendship for Harry since her 'fling' with Viktor Krum the past year. She decided to hint that she felt that way by kissing Harry on the cheek at the train station, a spur of the moment thing, which Hermione did, surprising even herself. Hermione knew it was probably all of the jealousy she felt; Harry liking Cho, Harry going to the ball with Parvati. She was even slightly upset that she wasn't the person that Harry would miss the most, and instead it was Ron. _I guess it's only logical,_ she thought. _Ron is Harry's best friend, and they've been through a lot together. He was the first friend Harry ever had. He's always been Harry's first choice for company. I'm just..._ She frown. _I'm just another friend._ Trying not to let jealously and disappointment overcome her, she lifted her head and tried to re-join the conversation that Ron and Ginny had started. After three more hours of flying, five flasks of pumpkin juice, four bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin cakes for everyone, they made touchdown in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Making sure nobody was watching, and double checking for the nosey neighbors that Harry had told them about, they clicked the button and the car reappeared. Getting out and walking to the door, looking rather suspicous yet unaware of it, they reached the doorstep and knocked.
> 
> TAP-TAP-TAP.
> 
> Standing back, the three waited silently for someone to answer the door. Finally, after a minute or so of waiting, they heard heavy footsteps coming their way, and the door burst open. A large, beefy man with a purple face and bushy brown mustache stood in the doorway, looking very unpleasant and unhappy. Looking at Ron, his eyes narrowed.
> 
> "Another one of you, eh? What the devil do you need now?"
> 
> "I'm here for Harry."
> 
> "Well, take him. And take the other with you, too, while you're at it."
> 
> "What ot-" Hermione never got to finish her question, because Vernon Dursley had walked away someplace in the house, leaving the door open. Assuming this meant they were 'invited' in, they ventured into the house and headed towards the stairwell. After climbing the stairs and reaching Harry's bedroom, Ginny opened the door slowly, trying not to creak it, obviously wanting to surprise Harry.
> 
> "Oy, Harry!"
> 
> Harry turned from the window. "Ron!" He smiled broadly and sprinted across the room to where his friends were standing, smiling at him. Grabbing Ron's hand in a friendly shake and hugging Hermione, he let out a sigh of relief. Ginny looked down, gazing at the floor, not sure how to greet Harry. She had always been rather shy around Harry, and was always kicking herself afterwards for not doing anything more drastic than just smiling and blushing. She looked up and noticed that he was looking at her.
> 
> "Ginny."
> 
> "Harry..." _Oh, who cares!_ She reached and hugged him tightly, noticing how much shorter he was than Ron. _Just a inch or so taller than me,_ she thought. _That would be perfect, if..._
> 
> "So Harry, your uncle said something about another person here. Who..."
> 
> "Um... well, Malfoy showed up here last night, and he wanted t—"
> 
> "Malfoy?" Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly. "What did he want?" Hermione gulped.
> 
> "He asked to stay the summer with me." At this, Ron burst out laughing.
> 
> "You're joking, right?" Harry smiled at shook his head.
> 
> "He seemed a little upset about something going on at home, so I said sure." Ron stopped smiling.
> 
> Ron made a noise that sounded sort of like a strangeled choke. "You— you what?"
> 
> "I said yes." _He's making it sound like Malfoy proposed..._ Ron laughed again, but it wasn't the same sort of laugh; it was a sarcastic, resentful laugh.
> 
> "Well, he isn't coming with us, so you'd better find someplace to keep him while you're at the Burrow."
> 
> Harry sighed. "Look, Malfoy and I have an agreement. I don't trust him, not one single bit. But I think that he's trying to... I don't know, do something different than his father. He told me that there is a plot against my life, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters and so on..."
> 
> "So why are you letting him stay if you don't trust him?" It was Ginny this time, disappointment in her voice.
> 
> "I was tired. I just... don't know, Ginny. I have to do what I can to bring down Voldemort again." Ron and Ginny flinched at the sound of the name, even though they had heard it many times recently; they still hadn't gotten use to it. "Even if I have to spend the whole summer with Malfoy."
> 
> "But how is this going to help?"
> 
> "I don't know. But we have to take chances, Ron." Ron rolled his eyes.
> 
> "Alright, fine," he agreed. "But he can only... sleep. At the house. He has to spend the days someplace else."
> 
> Harry shrugged. "Okay. Sounds alright to me." He reached his arms over his head and stretched. "Help me pack now, will you?" As the four of them threw books into the large, open trunk, Ron started to wonder.
> 
> "Harry, where is Malfoy?"
> 
> "Um.. oh, right. He's in one of the rooms down the hall. Hermione—"
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> "Go look for him, will you?"
> 
> "Sure." She left the room with a smile. Seconds later, a screech sounded through the house.
> 
> "What in the bloody hell is going on up there?" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell from downstairs.
> 
> Hermione walked back into the room, blushing furiously all over her face, and squeaked, "Found him." Draco followed in behind her, a towel around his waist, silent. His chest was glistening with water, and his silver hair was dripping droplets onto the rug. Harry and Ron cackled loudly. Ginny bit her lip and looked at the ceiling.
> 
> After Draco dressed, in the bathroon, they help with the heaving of Harry's trunk into the car, and getting in, after some argument as to whom sat where ("I do not want to sit by _him_, Harry!"), they were flying high above the clouds. Figuring she should try and shut Harry and Ron up, Hermione told them, in detail, what had happened with Viktor Krum eariler that summer. Ron was looking furious and red in the front seat, but after awhile he was joking and laughing at it along with Harry. Draco sat mute, a smug expression washed onto his pale face. He looked over at Hermione, and she looked up at him. He smirked. She turned away and blushed, thinking, _Damnit, Malfoy. You always get so cocky._
> 
> ---
> 
> "No, I don't show any interest in this part of the plan, McNair. It's absolutely upsurd; there is no way it will work." Lucius stared at his fellow Death Eater, a forceful tone emerging from his mouth.
> 
> "But Lord Voldemort has requested that something like this happen, something that seems natural, something that would blind Harry Potter and make him weak and defenceless."
> 
> "Like I said, it will never work. Harry Potter isn't the kind to be interested in—"
> 
> "Men?" The butler's voice startled them.
> 
> "Yes, what is it?" Malfoy snapped.
> 
> "There is a man here to see you, sir. Mr. Avery."
> 
> McNair's face twisted in disgust, and he muttered, "Filth."
> 
> Lucius, too, looked disgusted, but said, "Show him in." The butler bowed and left, returning minutes later with a thin, bony man, who was glancing around, trying not to look nervous, but instead very together, which he obviously was not.
> 
> "Is something wrong, Avery?" The man stopped at looked at the others in the room, standing in front of a small wooden table.
> 
> "Your son, Lucius... he has just left the residence of Harry Potter."
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "He was traveling with, what we believe are a Muggle... Mudblood who attends Dumbledore's school, and two purebloods, the Weasleys."
> 
> "So? Don't waste my time, Gordon. If he must go with them to gain the trust of Potter, then so be it."
> 
> "That isn't all, Malfoy. We caught a conversation between your son and Harry Potter, right when they first met up. Draco, dear sir, is a traitor."
> 
> ---
> 
> The sun shone brightly on the London streets as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Jonathan Figg traveled out of the musty inn. They were all feeling tired, damp and depressed, and the sun warmed their backs, making them smile.
> 
> "Where shall we go next?"
> 
> "Straight to Hogwarts. It seemed that Dumbledore needed you, Jon, right away. The sooner we reunite, the sooner we can again see the fall of the Dark Lord."
> 
> "Have you been practicing that little speech for awhile now, Sirius?" Remus winked at his friend and Sirius smiled. Jonathan looked at them nervously, but said nothing.
> 
> "So Jon, when did you attended Hogwarts?"
> 
> "I graduated, at the top of my class, in 1987. I was seventeen." Remus nodded.
> 
> "How long have you and Thayet been married?"
> 
> "Mmm... about six years. We got married right when I was out of Hogwarts. We had kept in touch over the summers and so on... it had taken us our whole lifes to fall in love. No useless flirting, like what you were doing back there at my apartment." Sirius snorted, and Remus' eyes widened.
> 
> "I beg your pardon? I wasn't flirting with your wife, Jonathan. She's," he paused and waved a hand through the air, "_much_ too young for me." Sirius started laughing. Howling. "What?" said Lupin, slightly distressed. "She is really young."
> 
> "Well, that was flirting," Jonathan said, seeming amused. Remus opened his mouth, but was interrupted. "I don't like it whatever it is. So, If you weren't flirting, why were you looking at her so strangely after you kissed her hand, hm?" He smiled, which made Remus fill with relief. _At least he doesn't think I'm trying to... steal his wife, anymore. Much too young... mcuh..._
> 
> "It was strange... when I kissed her hand, an image flashed through my head."
> 
> "What was the image of?" It was Sirius this time.
> 
> "A lady... in armor. There was a sort of purple fire surrounding her figure, and she— she was short."
> 
> Jonathan didn't look at all surprised. "What did she look like?"
> 
> "Flaming red hair, tan, muscular... purple eyes." He shrugged. "She had a black cat with her, too, but after a second, the cat disappeared."
> 
> "Hm." Jonathan grinned broadly. "How strange."
> 
> Without warning, a large BOOM! sounded throughout the quiet London street. A flash of white light and a thrust of hot air sent the three men onto their backs on the ground. Remus heard Jonathan let out a yell as he hit the ground, and he turned to see him, but only saw more white light. Looking to his other side, he saw Sirius' prone figure, lying on the ground, face down. He turned towards the source of the light, which was now dimming, and his eyes widened in horror, and his mouth dropped open. He was at a loss for words. The short, bald, thin man smiled evily. His arms were crossed, and a hint of silver glinting from underneath the folds of his robe. He didn't seem to be at a loss for words.
> 
> "Hello, Remus. It's been awhile, no?"
> 
> ---
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise to get some real action (adventure and romance wise) going in chapter four, and the plot rolling. Also, if there is anybody kind enough out there who would like to beta read this for me, I'd love you into eternity, because I'm the most terrible speller, etc. in the world. Pity me. hehe. 


	4. Part Four

> **Title:** Fidelity, Part Four of Twelve: Finding Truth
> 
> **Author:** Gryffindor
> 
> **A/N:** In this chapter, we don't find any snogging. (Groan.) However, we are introduced to a new character who is remotely important later on in the story. I want to let you guys know that I have everything for the whole story planned out already, such as where it is, where it's going, and so on. I'm not making this up as I go along, because that's just really difficult for me. I have the couples already, the deaths, etc., but if I get a big wave of response for guy X to be with girl X, then I might change it. It's pretty satisfactory, couple wise. Enjoy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters and places (except London) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K Rowling), except Jonathan and his wife, Thayet, (and also the name Buri) who the names and main character developement I have stolen from Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness series (a.k.a. The Alanna Series). I also stole the girl in the image (read to see what I'm talking about) from the series, too. (If you've read the series: Guess who that is? hehe.) Jim, that Chinese fellow, is all mine. 
> 
> **Plot:** We find out what happened to Sirius, Remus and Jonathan, and it's not exactly pretty. We also find out who's side Draco is really on, and whether he was just lying to Harry that morning or not. Suspicous little man. Harry passes out, and Draco finds out that daddy knows all about everything. Thayet Figg takes a slightly larger role.
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13 for language.
> 
> ---
> 
> In the weeks that Draco Malfoy had been at the Burrow, he had found a new solitude. Nobody in the house had talked to him since the day he arrived, and it was mildly comforting to think that he wasn't being watched every second. He could also do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and nobody would ever pay it any mind. He hadn't yet gained the trust of Harry Potter or his sidekicks yet, though, but Draco was almost sure that was impossible.
> 
> Of course, everything he had said to Harry the day he arrived was a lie. He knew it was very convincing, he had always been a great actor. As long as he kept playing at this, he would definitly fool his enemy. The only thing Draco was after was power. It had become his obsession in the past few years. Harry had almost always beat him at everything, and this past year it was even worse. The famous Harry Potter had added another heroic deed onto his list by competing in the Triwizard Tournament and fighting Voldemort again. To top it off, he had brought back the body of Cedric Diggory, thus naming him the hero of the school. Add the thousand galleons to that and Harry Potter was pretty much the ultimate teenager. Draco had always wondered what power like that felt like. All that popularity.
> 
> Humming, Draco walked over to the window and began drumming his fingers on the sill, trying not to think about his personal mission. He flipped on the radio.
> 
> "'I May Be A Tiny Chimney Sweep But I've Got An Enormous Broom' comes in as number one this we—" A strong tune of music came on. "We interrupt this program for a special news bulliten. Three weeks ago we found three bodies on a tiny Muggle street in London, which had been burnt to the ground. Experts have finally discovered who two of the men are: the only man in history to escape from Azkaban, Sirius Black, who was last seen around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a former professor at the school, Remus Lupin. They are still attempting to break through the charm placed on the third body, the Polivis Charm. It is a protection charm; it holds the spirit of the dead person safe until the placer of the charm breaks it and the spirit may roam free. It is a rather painful experience, and this charm is only used on people who have a great importance. Updates everyday, at 6 o'clock..."
> 
> After making sure the man was finished with the bulliten, Draco switched it off. _Perfect._ If he told Harry about Sirius Black being sacked, he was sure Harry would think he cared. Even a little bit. Draco knew that Sirius was innocent.. His father had talked about Sirius Black and his false crimes many times, always ranting on about how Sirius was never a loyal servant to the Master, but how he still deserved to be in Azkaban. He had never said why, however. _Probably just blowing off steam._ Draco sighed, and began to wonder how he knew so much suddenly. He knew what had happened to the third man, even though he didn't know who the man was. _Maybe all Death Eaters know everything that Lord Voldemort wants them to know,_ Draco thought suddenly, as he ran his fingers over the burn on his forearm. He shuddered at the sudden shear of pain.
> 
> ---
> 
> "Alright Jim, I'll be right down." Thayet Figg's voice echoed through the small office. The man's head vanished from her fireplace with a pop! as she skipped from her office. She hurried down the corridors and into the dungeon, a stench filling her nose as she entered the dark, damp area. She headed towards the office at the end of the hall. Pushing her way inn she was greeted with a young Chinese man.
> 
> "Jim," she said with a smile. He got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. He planted a kiss on her rosy cheek.
> 
> "Thayet," he took her hands in his. "It's been a long time. Here, sit, sit." He lead her over to a chair in front of his desk.
> 
> "How are you and Jon?"
> 
> "We're alright." She opened a conversation hole immedately. "We decided recently that we weren't ready for kids. Well, he decided. I wasn't very happy about it." She nibbled on her crimson lip. "We got in a small fight, but everything is alright." The man nodded. "How's Buri?"
> 
> "She's healthy. The baby is due December 12th, right on time." He coughed. "It was something that she said... the reason I called you here was to tell you about it. She said... she said you met your One."
> 
> Thayet held his gaze. "What?" she said shakily.
> 
> "She had a vision, about two weeks ago. You and a man meeting." Thayet thought back. _Hm... two weeks._ She suddenly realized. _Oh no! Could it be... Sirius or Remus?_ She looked uncertainly at her friend, and mumbled a small, "Oh."
> 
> "Don't worry about it now, Thayet. Buri will let you know if she sees anything else." Thayet nodded.
> 
> "Thanks." She got up.
> 
> "Hey, be careful down by cell F174. I hear the one in that cell is pretty vicous. I'll let you know if tests should be administered."
> 
> "Alright, thanks again." She blew a playful kiss to him as she left. He smiled and waved shortly, already engrossed in another piece of work.
> 
> Thayet ventured down corridor F, the torches blazing at her side, making her sweat. Reaching the dark bars of cell 174, she peered inside and at the sleeping body, and the tips of her lips curved into the tiniest of a smile.
> 
> "Remus Lupin?"
> 
> ---
> 
> Draco swung down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of three merry friends sitting around the large wooden table, and a smaller, potite redhead shuffling around near the stove, waving her mother's wand about. As Draco took a seat on the lonely side of the table, he was completely ignored. Clearing his throat loudly to get their attention, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned foward, propping himself up on the table with his outstretched elbows. Ron stopped talking and looked at Draco, clearly annoyed.
> 
> "Was there something you wanted to tell us, Malfoy?" he said sarcastically.
> 
> Draco shook his head shortly. "Not exactly. Just trying to... ya know, make conversation by means of hacking."
> 
> "Go ahead, then." Hermione had turned to look at Draco with a bored expression, but was clearly interested on something that he might be trying to say.
> 
> Not caring to have a damp spirit from sarcasim, "Well, did you hear about the Azkaban escapee who finally got it in along with that Professor?" This bit of news turned all the heads in the kitchen.
> 
> "Who?" Harry asked. He looked a bit more pale than before Draco had spoken, one second ago.
> 
> "That... Black man. And the poor professor wolfman, Lupin. I just heard it on the radio."
> 
> "Dead?" Harry's voice was just above a whisper.
> 
> "Finally." Draco shook his head before looking at the three on the opposite side of the table. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.
> 
> "You say Sirius and Remus are... _dead_? How can that be?"
> 
> "They're only human... well, you know, not Lupin, but... why do you all look like you've just heard of your father's death, not your convicted killer..."
> 
> Harry let out a small noise that sounded like a gasping sigh, before going limp in his chair and falling onto Hermione's shoulder. Ginny gasped and Ron jumped foward, then began to shake Harry by the shoulders. Hermione started to slap his cheeks softly. Draco looked at the three, who really looked ridiculous together, utterly confused.
> 
> "Hurry, bring him over to the couch—"
> 
> "No, no, bring him into the bedroom... come on."
> 
> Draco watched as the three carried the limp form across the kitchen and out of the room. He got up and followed them into the bedroom where they sat Harry down onto the mussed-up bed. He watched as Hermione leaned over him and began talking feverishly, while Ginny sat down in a chair next to the bed and began to weep silently. Draco's head was spinning.
> 
> "What's wrong with him?" he asked as Ron came his way.
> 
> Ron sighed deeply and bowed his head. "Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, and was really innocent. Lupin was one of his dad's best friends... I guess he's just shocked." He turned and looked at Harry.
> 
> "Don't you think it's a little dramatic to faint? I mean, it's already bad enough—"
> 
> "Shut up," Hermione hissed at Draco. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply.
> 
> The next few hours, the four took turns watching Harry, waiting for him to finally wake up. Draco was still trying to figure out everything that had just happened, trying to piece parts of the puzzle of the past together to make sense of it. He was surprised to hear that Sirius was one of Harry's most trusted friend and advisor, since everyone believed that he was a convicted killer. Apparently the Death Eaters weren't the only ones who knew Sirius Black was an innocent man.
> 
> ---
> 
> Remus Lupin woke up, feeling rather warm and tired. His eyelides fluttering open, he saw that he was in a room, which was dimly lighted a calming orange candle glow. Turning his head slightly to the right, he was greeted with a richly dressed bousom.
> 
> "Are you feeling alright?" A slightly familar voice rung in his ear.
> 
> "I ache in every corner of my body..." He looked up at the woman's face, and gasped, surprised. "Thayet Figg?"
> 
> "Hello, Mr. Lupin."
> 
> "Where am I? What happened?"
> 
> "I found you, at my building. I brought you here, to this hotel. I decided to leave after I checked you in, but I thought I should stay at least until you woke up."
> 
> "You found me... at your work?"
> 
> "Yes, I was working down in the dungeons and I saw you. You looked hurt, so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I brought you here. Um, your clothes..." She paused. "They were wet and dirty, so I had them washed." She pointed to a chair across the room, covered in a pile of white, fluffy clothes.
> 
> "Oh... thank you."
> 
> "Did you sleep well, Mr. Lupin?"
> 
> "I'm sure I did. How long have I been here?
> 
> Thayet shifted. "Two days."
> 
> Remus raised his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. "Two days? And you waited here?"
> 
> "Two days," she whispered, and smiled at him. There was a loaded pause as Remus was thinking. It seemed like eternity before he spoke up.
> 
> "Thayet?" He was begginning to feel a little dizzy from all the smoke.
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> "When I... kissed your hand, the other day, I saw something."
> 
> "Oh?" She shifted again. "You did? What was it?"
> 
> "An image... of a lady."
> 
> "A redhead?" He nodded.
> 
> "Who is she?"
> 
> "An old friend."
> 
> "Okay... why did I see your old friend?"
> 
> Thayet was thinking fast. _Do I tell this man that he and I were meant to be into eternity? I mean, I've only just met the man and I would be suggesting..._ "Well, see, my friend brought me to Jon, and he's my true love, so, whenever any signs of affection, or love, are shown, it... it's sort of like an explination. The deeper and more..." Another pause. "—passionate, the love is shown, the longer and more explanitory it is."
> 
> "An explination? Of what?"
> 
> "Of what happened to me... a long time ago."
> 
> "What did happen to you, Thayet?"
> 
> Blushing deeply, Thayet scooted towards the center of the bed, making it bounce slightly. "There's only one way to find that out, Remus Lupin."
> 
> ---
> 
> An owl swooped down into the jacket, laying over the back of the wooden chair, a thin letter attached to it's bony leg. Glancing at the writing on the envelope, Draco's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no._ He walked over to the bird and untied the letter. The bird swooped out the window as he opened it.
> 
> Draco-  
What do you think you are doing? I've heard the conversation between you and the Potter boy, and I very much hope, for your sake, that this is a little addition of yours to the Plan. Lord Voldemort will be watching you, son, and remember: he is always watching.  
Lucius Malfoy
> 
> Draco's lip trembled. _I should get back to the Burrow._ He laid a couple coins on the counter and pushed his way out of the bar. He began down the street as fast as possible. After a few minutes of fighting the rush, he began to wonder if maybe he was being watched right now. _Damn,_ he thought, looking around. Not noticing where he was going, he bumped into someone.
> 
> "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry—"
> 
> "No, no, it's alright..." The girl had bent down to pick up her bag, and now she raised her head. Draco retracted back in surprise.
> 
> "Hermione? What are you doing here?"
> 
> "I was just shopping for awhile and... I was going to go get a drink down at Three Broomsticks." She gazed at him uncertainly as he looked around the street. "Uh... do you want to come with me?" Draco shook his head, directing his attention on her again, and grabbed her arm, softly but forcefully.
> 
> "Come with me." He started pulling her towards a small coffee shop on the other side of the street. Rushing her inside and to a table in the back, he gave her the letter and watched as she read it. When she had finished, she shrugged and set it down.
> 
> "Were you telling Harry the truth?" He gave her a dark look. "Well... were you?"
> 
> "Of course I was. You know it."
> 
> Hermione sniffed and looked Draco in the eyes. "So... what do you want _me_ to do about it?"
> 
> Draco sighed.
> 
> ---
> 
> If this chapter is extremely confusing, I'm sorry. I write a lot of my ideas down in a small notebook and scan through it for inspiration when I'm writing, and this one is sort of mixed and matched everywhere. I hope you could understand most parts of it. And, yeah, the whole Thayet/Remus part is weak in plot, but who cares. This story needs some sort of scandal. (Hint, hint: they'll be getting it on in the next chapter, but shhh...) Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers, please keep 'em coming, and I'll get chapter five up as soon as possible. :)


	5. Part Five

> **Title:** Fidelity, Part Five of Twelve: Loosing Faith
> 
> **Author:** Gryffindor
> 
> **A/N:** Alright, in this chapter, there is a teeny bit of romance (*coughcough*) and a little more action. I've decided that my characters should travel around Europe and so forth, so in the next couple chapters (or maybe the rest of the chapters) they'll be traveling. I wanted to send them to America, but I decided to limit my boundaries to just about any place in the Western Hemisphere. :P Oh, and I've sort of combined two book series together in here; the HP (Harry Potter) series and the Song of the Lioness/Immortals/Protector of the Small series' by Tamora Pierce. It isn't what you think, I've sort of morphed some of the stuff from Pierce's books so they fit into the HP story, so most everything is still Harry Potter... the main characters, places, people, etc. are all the same. Oh, by the way, like the new font? ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters and places (except London and Germany) belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J.K Rowling), except Jonathan and Thayet, who are taken from Tamora Pierce's Song of the Lioness series. 
> 
> **Plot:** Draco, with the help of Hermione, decides where to go now that Lucius has found him out, and Ginny still finds it hard to chat with Harry about the years they've known each other. We find out what happened to Jonathan (who, thankfully, isn't dead). Remus and Thayet share a kiss or two, but it's not exactly animal attraction that brings them together.
> 
> **Rating:** PG-13 for language and a bit of sexual reference. There is a little kissing in here, too, but that isn't exactly (PG)13 material.
> 
> ---
> 
> Draco sighed.
> 
> "Hello, Malfoy? I have places to go."
> 
> "Well, we need to think, Granger. There has to be something we can do to escape the Death Eaters."
> 
> "Hmm, how about you leave Britain, Malfoy? That would do us all some good." Draco turned to Hermione, and was looking like he wanted to hit her.
> 
> "This isn't the time to joke about how much you hate m-" He stopped, and a smile suddenly crept onto his face. "You're brilliant, Hermione! I have to leave Britian. Voldemort's Death Eaters are only sworn into him in England. _Only_, in England. If they travel out of Britain, he has no control over them. He can't curse them or anything." _How would you know?_ Hermione thought angrily, but decided not to say anything of that sort. She was angry at him for no specific reason, only because he was who he had been for the past five years: Draco Malfoy.
> 
> He furrowed his brow in thought. "But where should we go?"
> 
> "We? Listen Malfoy, if you think I'm going with you, you've got another thing coming. The last thing in the world that I want to do is travel off to some exotic land with you-"
> 
> "I'm not going that far," he cut her off, getting out of his chair and starting to pace around their corner of the cafe. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off once more. "Besides, you don't have to come with me. I'll do this on my own. Just think of someplace for me to go." She shut her mouth, biting her lip as she went down.
> 
> "Well, it has to be someplace... um..."
> 
> "Somewhere I can relax and clear my mind." He said, trying to help her brain out.
> 
> "Why would you want to clear your mind? Honestly. You're trying to defeat your father, you don't need to sit around like a mindless git all day, thinking about nothing! You have to have an environment strict and ruly enough for you to plan."
> 
> "First, I'm not trying to defeat my father. I just don't want to join him. Second, why do you always have to be so damn reasonable about everything?" She sighed.
> 
> "Alright, you need to relax a little, but you need to think a little, too. Someplace... strict but beautiful." Draco shut his eyes to think.
> 
> "Brilliant!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Wir müssen nach Deutschland gehen!"
> 
> "Wha- What?" asked Hermione, then giggled, thinking that he sounded a lot like a house elf when he spoke that way.
> 
> "We have to go to Germany. Father will never expect that."
> 
> "Why wouldn't he suspect it? I mean, it isn't the first place on people's mind when their children run away, I'm sure, but-"
> 
> "Father use to live in Germany, and he has told many things about it. He taught me to hate it. Besides... he would never go back." Draco's voice sounded distant to her, so she decided not to press on.
> 
> Hermione sighed unhappily, clearly not. "So, are you going to Germany all alone?"
> 
> "Unless you want to come."
> 
> Hermione scoffed. "Why would I want to go with you?"
> 
> Draco shrugged, his robes shifting. "If you don't want to..." There was a heavy pause, as Hermione and Draco sat there, staring into each others eyes, Draco's fired with passion, Hermione's burnt with mistrust.
> 
> Finally, "You are so annoying."
> 
> He smiled. "So... is that a yes?"
> 
> ---
> 
> "What do you mean? S- sex?" Remus said, disbelieving.
> 
> "Whoa, slow down. I didn't mean it like that. I just, mean, like, something simple. Something that will work, but won't make us regret for the rest of our lives, I mea-"
> 
> Remus nodded, half in relief, half in disappointment. There was no denying Thayet Figg was gorgeous, in more than one way. "Good... then what would we have to do?"
> 
> Thayet looked at the older man. He was really sort of handsome, but the streaks of gray in his blonde hair was a bit of a turn off. As she studied his face, then his body, he watched her intently.
> 
> "Thayet?"
> 
> She snapped back into attention. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, so, I mean..." She blushed again, and Remus watched her with- _amusement_. "Don't get me wrong, I don't throw myself at strange men that, well... I'm happily married, I'm just saying..." Remus started laughing, and Thayet coughed a giggle, unsure of herself. "What's so funny?"
> 
> "If I have to kiss you to find out what happened to you when you were younger, then so be it. I'll kiss you. If I don't have to kiss you, tell me before I make a fool out of myself." Thayet smiled.
> 
> "Well, if you're interested in knowing my, and Jonathan's, past, I think, then, yes, kiss me." _Who am I to argue with fate?_
> 
> _Should I really? Would it be all that dishonest? It's for a good... um, cause?_ Deciding not to fight a choice anymore, Remus flung the covers off of him, and jumped out of bed. He walked over to where the chair was, and stood in front of it.
> 
> "Come here." He motioned for her to get off the bed. She did quickly, and walked over to him.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Here, sit down. I don't want to be lying in bed with you when I kiss you, that's all... I might get carried away." Thayet laughed softly, but Remus didn't seem to be kidding. She sat down, and looked up at him, as he leaned towards her crimson face, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left, a stone cold look taking over his features.
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry stirred slightly, and let out a soft moan. Ginny's eyes flew open, and she lifted her head.
> 
> "Harry?" Her voice was only above a whisper, because she didn't want to wake him up if he wasn't really... awake.
> 
> "Mmm? Hermione?"
> 
> "No, it's me... Ginny."
> 
> She watched as his opened his eyes slowly and turned to face her. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"
> 
> Ginny was suddenly slightly frustrated at Harry's lack of happiness to see her, but decided to hide it as best as she could. "Well, we've been taking turns, Ron and I, to watch you, in case you woke up."
> 
> "Oh..."
> 
> "Are you okay? Does your head hurt or anything?"
> 
> "No, no, I'm fine. Thanks." He sat up carefully and leaned back against the pillows. "Where is Ron?"
> 
> "In the kitchen, I think. And if you want to know where Hermione and Draco are, they've disappeared into the depths of the unknown Diagon Alley."
> 
> Harry yawned. "Oh, okay, great..." Ginny smiled.
> 
> "Want me to go get Ron?"
> 
> "No, it's okay. You can stay." He shut his eyes.
> 
> "Are you going to go back to sleep?" He opened his eyes again and looked at her.
> 
> "No, sorry. We can talk."
> 
> "About... what?" Harry shrugged.
> 
> "I don't know. Anything. We've never really talked, you know. Isn't there anything you've ever wanted to talk to me about?"
> 
> "Sure, but... I just, never knew what to say." She blinked. "And I still don't, so... I'll be right back."
> 
> Harry turned away. "Oh, okay."
> 
> When she got out into the hall, Ginny swore softly at her own lack of courage. _I blew it again. What is wrong with me? I had the perfect chance to talk! What happened to the courage I had the other day?_ She stomped into the kitchen, where she almost tripped over Ron.
> 
> Noticing her angry expression, "Hey, what's wrong? Is Harry awake?" She nodded. "Oh. Did he say something?"
> 
> "No, and neither did I." She sat down in a wooden chair at the table, and crossed her arms over her chest.
> 
> "Oh... okay," Ron said, confused. "I'm going to go see him, alright?" She nodded again, before Ron disappeared down the hall, shaking his head in amusement and confusion.
> 
> "She's bloody mental," he murmured as he walked through Harry's door.
> 
> Harry laughed. "Who?"
> 
> "My sister." Ron sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Stomps into the kitchen, furious, saying that you didn't say anything, and neither did she, so she was mad..." He shook his head again and whispered something that sounded like "insanity".
> 
> "I asked her if she wanted to talk, but she just got all jittery and said she would be back. 'Think she still likes me?"
> 
> "Isn't it obvious?"
> 
> ---
> 
> Hermione checked her watch.
> 
> "It's almost eleven o'clock, we should start boarding." Draco nodded and picked up their bags, which were quickly packed in a Muggle shop at the airport. Hermione had to pay for it with the small amount of Muggle money she had, and Draco had promised to repay her in galleons when they got to their destination. She didn't expect to be repaid. They had decided to fly an airplane to Germany, inside of broomsticks, because of the large distance and tough travel. It had taken awhile, but Draco finally gave in and agreed to travel by "Mudblood use". He had been silent throughout the airport, except for small criticism here and there.
> 
> "Look at that, Granger, they have instant light... who would've thought... ha! What's that small bugger looking thing down there?
> 
> "A car."
> 
> "Car... oh, right, of course. Convenient... I think."
> 
> As they boarded Flight 634, Draco began to stare at Hermione, she noticed.
> 
> Taking their seats, "What? Do I have something on my face or something?"
> 
> He laughed. "No, I was just thinking that we're even now."
> 
> "Even? What do you mean?"
> 
> "The whole naked thing."
> 
> "W- what?"
> 
> "You know, we've both seen each other," he lowered his voice as he leaned towards her, "in the nude." He jumped his eyebrows up and down, before winking, making Hermione blush and look away.
> 
> "It's nothing to brag about, Malfoy. Besides, we're not telling anybody about it."
> 
> "Speak for yourself. I can't wait to get back to school and tell everyone about Hermione Granger, the girl who will show off her knickers to any man, just 50 sickles a night! Boy, that's pretty cheap, Granger-"
> 
> THWACK.
> 
> Before Draco could laugh, a hand whipped across his face, leaving a burning sensation on his left cheek.
> 
> "Bastard," she muttered.
> 
> He tried not to laugh as he said, "I was only kidding."
> 
> "Don't kid like that."
> 
> "Alright, alright, hiss, hiss." He said sarcastically, his joking attitude not half worn off.
> 
> Hermione sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing here. Why did I come with you? Did you put me under some sort of curse or something?"
> 
> "On the contrary. I think the reason you came is because you fancy me, and you think I've got and enormous, beautiful, rather larg-"
> 
> "If I fancy anyone, Malfoy, it certainly isn't you."
> 
> There was a few minutes of silence, before Malfoy spoke again. "So, tell me about you and Potter."
> 
> "What about us?"
> 
> "How long have you guys been going out?" He asked, a strange tone Hermione had never heard from him coming along with the usual drawl. "How far have you two gotten in the sack?"
> 
> Hermione choked. "We- we aren't even going out, Draco!" _Draco?_ "Harry doesn't like me like that!"
> 
> "Do you like Harry like that?" Hermione did answer. "Or... is it the Weasley that you've been giving head to all these years?"
> 
> THWACK.
> 
> "I told you not to joke like that."
> 
> He laughed, satisfied. "I wasn't joking."
> 
> ---
> 
> "Wake up." An oily and vaguely familiar voice pounded in Jonathan's ears. His body ached, and he could barely open his eyes. Even his brain was sore, and his image was fuzzy when he finally opened his eyes. A pale man with black hair and black eyes was bent over, staring at him and shaking him from his shoulders. He tried to talk, but all that came out were a bunch of jumbled sounds and coughs.
> 
> "Are you alright? Young man?"
> 
> He shook his head and tried to clear his brain. "What- are you doing down here?" He managed to ask.
> 
> "The better question may be, what are _you_ doing down here?"
> 
> Jonathan turned his head to the side and looked around the room. All he saw was grey stones and a few dimly lit torches. "Dungeons?" The black hair man nodded quickly.
> 
> "Here, let's get you up and get some answers out of you. I'll call the headmaster down."
> 
> The word headmaster practically cleared Jon's brain instantly. "Why am I at Hogwarts?"
> 
> "I don't see how could I know. I was hoping you would be able to tell me." Jonathan's arm was draped over the man's shoulder, and they began walking up a series of thin, tightly packed stairs. Jonathan's vision was becoming clearer by the second, and when he turned to see the man who was helping him, he was astonished to find his old Potions master, Severus Snape, dragging him up the corridors. He was surprised that his teacher hadn't remembered him instantly; his looks hadn't changed much at all in the past six years, and he and Severus were always on the better sides of each other back then. _Maybe he did recognize me, and that's why he's being so helpful,_ Jonathan thought to himself.
> 
> Snape dragged Jonathan into his office and helped him sit, before calling Dumbledore in the fire. Jonathan peered around the office, and noticed that practically everything was in the same place it had been the last time he was in here. _He isn't big on redecorating, I guess._ Dumbledore suddenly popped out of the fire, eyes glittering behind his famous half-moon spectacles. He noticed Jon instantly.
> 
> "Mr. Figg, how marvelous." He was as cheery as always, smiling that comforting smile. "So wonderful to see you again."
> 
> ---
> 
> It seems like hours before Remus pulled away from Thayet, who had eventually probed her tounge into his mouth and began sucking on his. He was flattered by it, and couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, but it was only suppose to be an innocent kiss, which it was before, but had somehow turned into a game of saliva-swap.
> 
> "Wow."
> 
> "Wow what? Wow the kiss or wow, that's an amazing life... ?"
> 
> "Wow... both." He smiled akwardly, feeling very much like fool.
> 
> As she teased the inside of his mouth, he had seen images in his mind so clear it was if the people and thing had been standing in front of him. He saw a castle, a desert, a sea, a ruined city, an attack, the redhead he had seen before, but in different ages and styles, different attacks, different men she was with, he saw Jonathan when he was younger, with a crown, in armor, at a wedding, he saw Thayet, in armor with a crossbow and in old, small clothes, but she was still beautiful. He saw an unfamiliar, handsome, older man who looked extremely like Jonathan, fighting the redhead, talking to another redhead, although this one was a man, who looked like a twin of the woman. Then he saw London, in his present time, with a young Chinese man, and a woman Thayet had been with in an earlier image. He saw a big, burly, powerful looking man, sitting in what appeared to be a pub, talking to the small redheaded girl, and later on in life kissing her in a large estate, perhaps a castle, near the sea. The names seemed to go with the people and places and things; Corus, Buri, Roger, George, Alanna, Tortall, Jim, Thom, Pirates Swoop...  
As he closed his eyes he could replay the whole thing in his memory, and he could hear everything, smell everything, see everything he had during the kiss. It was a lot to take it, so he got up (their kiss had ended up on the floor), and leaned back against the wall, with his eyes closed. Thayet got up, too, and blushing slightly, wiped off her dress. She sat there staring at him, until finally, "So, why are you here?"
> 
> She sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I can remember dying, but afterwards... something... something pulled me back. I'm not sure. I woke up as a child again, but I remembered everything from earlier. Amazingly, I lived right next to Jonathan, and we grew up together, and were remarried. He was born with some sort of extra powers to add on to his other ones, but I wasn't." She sighed again, and took a deep breath. "We're not sure if anyone else we know came back, except my bodyguard, Buri. See, I was a princess, and Jon was a prince... it was for the best of Tortall, his kingdom. He was in love with Alanna, the redhead girl you saw, for most of his life. They grew up together, and he proposed, but she didn't want to be the queen. I guess she didn't really love him anyway, because she ended up marrying her other life-long man friend, George. They were always so happy together." She smiled.
> 
> Remus was becoming rather exhausted, and he looked out the small window. It was dusk, and there was only a small hint of orange left in the sky. "Why did you want me to know this, Thayet?"
> 
> "Because I want you to help us. Help us find a way back. A way out. Help us find any others that might be from our time. They might be able to help, too."
> 
> "Help you? How?"
> 
> "I'm not exactly sure how, but there has to be a way. Just say you'll help." She looked at him, gazing deeply into his eyes, but not pleadingly, it was something else that captured him. She was full of hope, and all she really wanted was to find a way back.
> 
> He wasn't sure what made him say it, but after a minute of gazing into Thayet Figg's eyes, he whispered resentfully, "Yes. I'll try to help you. If I can."
> 
> ---
> 
> Now that this chapter is finished I can... begin working on chapter six. Blech. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can be patient for chapter six, since I sort of have a writers block right now and it's becoming difficult for me to write stories without straining my brain forever just to get a small conversation going. Phew.  
Thank you to all these lovely people for their thoughtful reviews...
> 
> Debbie luvs Potter, Star, Tugger Luver, w&m_law, Dementia, anime_angel2000, Emma, hera34, Jana Blair, Zoe, Anya, Jennifer, Jackie, kitkat, Judge Dark Pohenix, crystal, hitman, Jen, Jennifer, Angelica, ROAR, Kestrel, Silver Dragon Flame, moi (here's your real #5), The One You Least Expect, Megan, Put out., (No Name) - (but I really appreicate their comments), Banana_Republic, Rishi Khiara, clio, Sirius, Terra Incognita aka Alexis Malfoy, roxie, KNA, Izaayous, SlappyLuggnuts1, Jume, LOP, Bracken, Kumquat, Ginger Donahue (no comments, but thanks for the thought :)), Lovely Angels (Dirty Pair) - (I'll be sending you the next chapter to beta read, if the offer is still up! :)), Phoenix Goddess and KIM. You all rock.


	6. Listing

> **Provisio, Index Page: Chapter Listing**
> 
> Foreseeing, Part One: [Returning Home][1]
> 
> Foreseeing, Part Two: [False Deception][2]
> 
> Foreseeing, Part Three: [Taking Chances][3]
> 
> Foreseeing, Part Four: [Finding Truth][4]
> 
> Foreseeing, Part Five: [Loosing Faith][5]
> 
> Foreseeing, Part Six: Holding Tight - COMING SOON! 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=story-read&storyid=196534
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=196534&Chapter=2
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=196534&Chapter=3
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=196534&Chapter=4
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=196534&Chapter=5



End file.
